Implantable neurostimulation systems have proven therapeutic in a wide variety of diseases and disorders. Pacemakers and Implantable Cardiac Defibrillators (ICDs) have proven highly effective in the treatment of a number of cardiac conditions (e.g., arrhythmias). Spinal Cord Stimulation (SCS) systems have long been accepted as a therapeutic modality for the treatment of chronic pain syndromes, and the application of tissue stimulation has begun to expand to additional applications such as angina pectoris and incontinence. Deep Brain Stimulation (DBS) has also been applied therapeutically for well over a decade for the treatment of refractory chronic pain syndromes, and DBS has also recently been applied in additional areas such as movement disorders and epilepsy. Further, Functional Electrical Stimulation (FES) systems such as the Freehand system by NeuroControl (Cleveland, Ohio) have been applied to restore some functionality to paralyzed extremities in spinal cord injury patients. Furthermore, in recent investigations Peripheral Nerve Stimulation (PNS) systems have demonstrated efficacy in the treatment of chronic pain syndromes and incontinence, and a number of additional applications are currently under investigation. Occipital Nerve Stimulation (ONS), in which leads are implanted in the tissue over the occipital nerves, has shown promise as a treatment for various headaches, including migraine headaches, cluster headaches, and cervicogenic headaches.
Each of these implantable neurostimulation systems typically includes one or more electrode carrying stimulation leads, which are implanted at the desired stimulation site, and a neurostimulator implanted remotely from the stimulation site, but coupled either directly to the neurostimulation lead(s) or indirectly to the neurostimulation lead(s) via a lead extension. The neurostimulation system may further comprise a handheld external control device to remotely instruct the neurostimulator to generate electrical stimulation pulses in accordance with selected stimulation parameters. Typically, the stimulation parameters programmed into the neurostimulator can be adjusted by manipulating controls on the external control device to modify the electrical stimulation provided by the neurostimulator system to the patient.
The combination of electrodes used to deliver electrical pulses to the targeted tissue constitutes an electrode combination, with the electrodes capable of being selectively programmed to act as anodes (positive), cathodes (negative), or left off (zero). In other words, an electrode combination represents the polarity being positive, negative, or zero.
With some neurostimulation systems, e.g., those with independently controlled current or voltage sources, the distribution of the current to the electrodes (including the case of the neurostimulator, which may act as an electrode) may be varied such that the current is supplied via numerous different electrode configurations. In different configurations, the electrodes may provide current or voltage in different relative percentages of positive and negative current or voltage to create different electrical current distributions (i.e., fractionalized electrode combinations).
Other parameters that may be controlled or varied include the amplitude, width, and rate of the electrical pulses provided through the electrode array. Each electrode combination, along with the electrical pulse parameters, can be referred to as a “stimulation parameter set.”
Thus, stimulation parameters programmed into the neurostimulator can be adjusted by manipulating controls on the external control device to modify the electrical stimulation provided by the neurostimulator system to the patient. In accordance with the stimulation parameters programmed by the external control device, electrical pulses can be delivered from the neurostimulator to the stimulation electrode(s) to stimulate or activate a region of tissue in accordance with a set of stimulation parameters and provide the desired efficacious therapy to the patient.
Significantly, non-optimal electrode placement and stimulation parameter selections may result in excessive energy consumption due to stimulation that is set at too high an amplitude, too wide a pulse duration, or too fast a frequency; inadequate or marginalized treatment due to stimulation that is set at too low an amplitude, too narrow a pulse duration, or too slow a frequency; or stimulation of neighboring cell populations that may result in undesirable side effects.
For example, in the context of DBS, bilateral stimulation of the subthalamic nucleus has been proven to provide effective therapy for improving the major motor signs of advanced Parkinson's disease, and although the bilateral stimulation of the subthalamic nucleus is considered safe, an emerging concern is the potential negative consequences that it may have on cognitive functioning and overall quality of life (see A. M. M. Frankemolle, et al., Reversing Cognitive-Motor Impairments in Parkinson's Disease Patients Using a Computational Modelling Approach to Deep Brain Stimulation Programming, Brain 2010; pp. 1-16). In large part, this phenomenon is due to the small size of the subthalamic nucleus. Even with the electrodes are located predominately within the sensorimotor territory, the electrical field generated by DBS is non-discriminately applied to all neural elements surrounding the electrodes, thereby resulting in the spread of current to neural elements affecting cognition. As a result, diminished cognitive function during stimulation of the subthalamic nucleus may occur do to non-selective activation of non-motor pathways within or around the subthalamic nucleus.
Thus, the best stimulus parameter set will typically be one that delivers stimulation energy to the region of tissue that must be stimulated in order to provide the therapeutic benefit, while minimizing the region of non-target tissue that is stimulated. However, the number of electrodes available, combined with the ability to generate a variety of complex stimulation pulses, presents a huge selection of stimulation parameter sets to the clinician or patient. For example, if the neurostimulation system to be programmed has an array of sixteen electrodes, millions of stimulation parameter sets may be available for programming into the neurostimulation system. Today, neurostimulation system may have up to thirty-two electrodes, thereby exponentially increasing the number of stimulation parameters sets available for programming.
To facilitate selection of optimal stimulation parameter sets, the clinician generally programs the external control device, and if applicable the neurostimulator, through a computerized programming system. This programming system can be a self-contained hardware/software system, or can be defined predominantly by software running on a standard personal computer (PC). The PC or custom hardware may actively control the characteristics of the electrical stimulation generated by the neurostimulator to allow the optimum stimulation parameters to be determined based on patient feedback and to subsequently program the external control device with the optimum stimulation parameters.
When electrical leads are implanted within the patient, the computerized programming system may be used to instruct the neurostimulator to apply electrical stimulation to test placement of the leads and/or electrodes, thereby assuring that the leads and/or electrodes are implanted in effective locations within the patient. Once the leads are correctly positioned, a fitting procedure, which may be referred to as a navigation session, may be performed using the computerized programming system to program the external control device, and if applicable the neurostimulator, with a set of stimulation parameters that best addresses the neurological disorder(s).
Thus, the navigation session may be used to pinpoint the stimulation region or areas correlating to the disease to be treated. Such programming ability may be advantageous for targeting the tissue during implantation, or after implantation should the leads gradually or unexpectedly move that would otherwise relocate the stimulation energy away from the target site, if the body adapts to the specific stimulation parameters currently programmed into a neurostimulation system, or the full effects of stimulation are not manifest in a short period of time (i.e., not observed within a programming session).
By reprogramming the neurostimulator (typically by independently varying the stimulation energy on the electrodes), the stimulation region can often be moved back to the targeted tissue site without having to re-operate on the patient in order to reposition the lead and its electrode array. When adjusting the stimulation region relative to the tissue, it is desirable to make small changes in the proportions of current, so that changes in the spatial recruitment of nerve fibers will be smooth and continuous and to have incremental targeting capability.
One known computerized programming system for neurostimulation is called the Bionic Navigator®, available from Boston Scientific Neuromodulation Corporation. The Bionic Navigator® is a software package that operates on a suitable PC and allows clinicians to program stimulation parameters into an external handheld programmer (referred to as a remote control). Each set of stimulation parameters, including fractionalized current distribution to the electrodes (as percentage cathodic current, percentage anodic current, or off), may be stored in both the Bionic Navigator® and the remote control and combined into a stimulation program that can then be used to stimulate multiple regions within the patient.
Prior to creating the stimulation programs, the Bionic Navigator® may be operated by a clinician in a “manual mode” to manually select the percentage cathodic current and percentage anodic current flowing through the electrodes, or may be operated by the clinician in an “automated mode” to electrically “steer” the current along the implanted leads in real-time (e.g., using a joystick or joystick-like controls), thereby allowing the clinician to determine the most efficacious stimulation parameter sets that can then be stored and eventually combined into stimulation programs.
Regardless of the skill of the physician or clinician, neurostimulation programming sessions can be especially lengthy when programming complicated neurostimulation systems, such as DBS systems, where patient usually cannot feel the effects of stimulation, and the effects of the stimulation may be difficult to observe, are typically subjective, or otherwise may take a long time to become apparent. Clinical estimates suggest that 18-36 hours per patient are necessary to program and assess DBS patients with current techniques (see Hunka K., et al., Nursing Time to Program and Assess Deep Brain Stimulators in Movement Disorder Patients, J. Neursci Nurs. 37: 204-10), which is an extremely large time commitment for both the physician/clinician and the patient.
There, thus, remains a need for a user interface that more efficiently allows the programming of neurostimulation systems.